


Arachnophobia

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Arachnophobia, F/M, Fear, Jason Michael, Jealousy, One Shot, Season/Series 05, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: While trying to help Jason remember Michael, Jane gets spooked by the spider in her living room.





	Arachnophobia

 

> Jason breathed deeply and slowly as he stirred the spoon in the coffee cup. He didn't particularly like coffee - even if Jane's husband had - but staying in the kitchen for a while was a welcome break from the fast paced chatter Jane constantly supplied. As he watched Bo staring witfully out of the back door, he found himself also feeling wistful for the outside. Or out of here at least.
> 
> This was crazy. Jane didn't love him; she loved the shadow of who he had been.
> 
> Sure things had been getting better now that she was trying to get to know him as Jason but there was still something... Even if his mind worked properly he wouldn't be able to name what he was feeling.  
>  Maybe if he slipped out the back door with Bo he could make it back to the ranch without anyone noticing...
> 
> "EEEK!"
> 
> The squeal pulled Jason's attention away from the coffee. He frowned hard and went to investigate. His brow rose when he found Jane standing on the sofa trying hard to stay away from something hidden on the floor.
> 
> "Um, you ok?" He asked drily.
> 
> Jane shot him a look he faintly recognised. She gave Michael that look in his videos when he made bad puns. This one was underlined with alarm though. Whatever was on the floor, she didnt like.
> 
> "What's going on?" He asked as he set his cup on the coffee table.
> 
> Jane waggled a finger at the floor in a slightly panicked manner, squealing a little as she did.
> 
> "Spider!" She whined frantically.
> 
> Jason arched his eyebrow and peered over the table. A small black spider, barely the size of his thumb, was sitting on the carpet trying to decide which direction to run to.
> 
> "Yep. That's a spider. Why are you on the couch?" Jason asked plainly.
> 
> Jane whined again, "oh my god, kill it, kill it, kill it!"
> 
> Jason frowned. He tilted his head at the spider. He had seen ones way bigger than that back at the ranch. This was a biddy little thing. As he stepped closer to it Jane squeaked a little and tried to get further back against the sofa. Jason smirked a little. He hasn't seen her panic like this before. It was slightly cute in a weird way. Vulnerable, but in a way he hasn't seen her before.  
>  It wasnt _him_ making her awkward this time, but he could stop it.
> 
> "Heya little buddy," he said softly to the spider as he knelt down to pick it up.
> 
> "Oh my god- DONT TOUCH IT!" Jane yelled.
> 
> Jason cupped his hands around the black beastie so it's spindly legs tickled his hand. He chuckled a little as he lifted himself back up. If Jane could have leapt over the back of the sofa she would have like a shot.
> 
> "Look Jane, it's harmless," Jason said.
> 
> He advanced slowly, slightly uncupping his hands so she could see the hairy skinny legs creeping over his knuckles.
> 
> Jane scrambled back, squeeking "No! N-no, no!"
> 
> She slipped on a cushion and went crashing into the seat beneath her. While she was distracted Jason freed the spider out of the window, shutting it behind it. The spider vanished into the grass and away from the house for good.
> 
> "Is it gone?" Jane asked, her voice tight.
> 
> Jason had an idea that made him smirk. He hid it away behind his serious mask and turned to face Jane. He held out his cupped hands, so they were closer to her.
> 
> "You sure you don't want to hold it?" He asked.
> 
> Jane's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"
> 
> Jason advanced. Jane squeaked no repeatedly as he got closer. She was almost balanced on the edge of the arm by the time Jason got to the foot of the sofa. He lurched forward, throwing his hands out to show her had nothing. She yelped in alarm and leaned back, away from him.  
>  And lost her footing...  
>  Her heel slammed against the arm of the sofa and she yelled again as she felt her weight topple her over. Instinctively Jason darted forward to catch her. With a thump against his strong arms, he caught her.
> 
> Jane found herself in a swan dip, held close by the man who had once made her heart glow. She was pinned against his chest, his hand against her thigh, dangerously close to her rear, and it took her a moment to register what she was doing. By that time she was staring into Michael's eyes again, getting lost in the blue.
> 
> "You ok?" He asked.
> 
> His voice was monotone again but beneath it there was concern. Jane was vaguely aware of how her arm was swung around his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair like she had to many times before. So naturally. Being with him was like breathing.  
>  It was just right.
> 
> "Jane?"  
>  The concern was deeper now. She could barely manage to muster up enough voice to mutter, "Yes?"
> 
> Jason's brow furrowed again as he repeated, "are you ok?"
> 
> Jane gulped. Her voice was lost. She blinked, and have a tiny nod. Although her mind was consumed with how close her mouth was to his... how easily she could reach up and kiss him... like he had at the dance... how soft his lips still were... how much he still tasted like Michael...
> 
> Jason's hand moved from her thigh to her waist. He scooped her up with ease. Her breath caught in her throat as he jolted her into his arms, Into a bridal lift she knew too well.
> 
> His arms were still as muscular as they had been. As strong as she knew he was. Even if he didn't remember why he had been so physically fit, it had only improved by working on the ranch. The callouses on his palm were new, she didnt recognise them against the part of her skin now exposed where her skirt had ridden up, but she knew that touch anyway. She had remembered it, wished for it, dreamed of it, so vividly...
> 
> She knew this smell. Michael's smell. She knew those eyes, staring at her so gently, even though they were blank. They were Michael's eyes. Unable to stop herself, her hand moved from his neck to his cheek, cupping it ever so gently. He didn't pull away. Naturally her thumb ran along his face, brushing beneath his eye so softly. The stubble was rough but it was his.
> 
> Michaels.
> 
> Undeniably.
> 
> Her heart burned. The ache in her chest burned harder than it had for years. She hasn't felt that stabbing ache of loss since Rafael had come back from prison. Now it ran, coursing through her body all over again. Her eyes stung with tears.
> 
> Jason looked down at his shoes. "I shouldn't have teased you with the spider like that. I'm sorry ma'am..."
> 
> Jane's voice caught in her throat as she fought back the tears. "Its fine Jason... at least it's gone now..."
> 
> Jason nodded. Jane's hand slipped down away from his cheek, and landed against his chest. Jason's hand lingered on the curve of her hip, a little too perfectly.
> 
> Rafael slammed the front door shut pointedly. Jane leapt back from Jason quick as an electric shock. Jason reluctantly allowed his hand to slip away from her. Rafael glared at Jason harshly. Jason stared at the floor. Rafael slipped his hand around Jane's waist with one hand, carefully balancing the groceries on his hip with the other.
> 
> "Hey babe," he said softly, pulling her close enough to kiss her cheek.
> 
> "Oh," she forced a smile to hide her wince. It didn't work. "Hey Raf. You got the groceries for abuela! You didn't have to do that, I could have picked it up later."
> 
> "I know but I wanted to check in on you," Raphael said, pulling her a little closer again, "I don't get to see you much anymore, and I don't have anything else to do until I pick up _our_ son from school so I thought I'd be helpful. Our family means everything to me."
> 
> It was impossible not to hear the warning between the lines. Jason cleared his throat slightly.
> 
> "I think Bo needs to go for a walk, I'll be right back."
> 
> Jason grabbed the dogs lead and headed for the door. He hesitated as he passed Rafael. The stern look on his face was all he needed to show to tell Jason all he needed to know.
> 
> He wouldn't let Jane go without a fight.
> 
> Jason slipped out of the door and shut it behind him. When he got to the end of the path he glanced back at the house. Through the kitchen window he could seen Jane and Rafael talking. She was clearly reassuring him that he was the one she wanted. Rafael eased slightly. Jane pulled him down by his collar and into a kiss. Rafael melted into it, wrapping his arms around her as he did.
> 
> Jason felt his chest burn. He had to look away.
> 
> He didn't know Jane. He wasn't sure he could ever be able to remember her. But something deep within him knew he - Michael - had married her for a reason.
> 
> He loved her. Truly.
> 
> And if Rafael wasn't going to go without a fight, neither was he.


End file.
